


It's Easy As 1, 2, 3

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deals, Gen, Rumors, another fuckin graveyard fic, oh hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: "'I didn't catch your name,' Stan said with curiosity.The man smiled.'Call me Bill.'"Dead brothers, desperation, and deals.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It's Easy As 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple months ago, found it again, and figured I should post this. Enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. happy 2020 everyone!)

The rain poured, heavy, and Stan let it hit his face without a care.

It didn't bother him. He felt empty.

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" A strange voice said.

Stan jumped. He looked to his right, and saw a suited man standing next to him. He wondered when he had approached. He had a black umbrella, and he could see a glint of white hair.

"They said he went insane. Took his own life." The man sighs. "Isn't it unfair?"

His eyes drifted back to his twin's grave, grief flooding his soul like water in a city.

"What if I told you I could bring him back?"

Stan's head snapped towards the man. "What, really?" His voice was weak, but a small spark of hope was forming. There was the chance that this man was lying, but he was blinded by his emotions.

"Yes," he answered. "All I require is something in return."

Stan paused, glancing at the grave again. His face twisted into a determined expression. "I'll do anything."

"It's a deal, then." The man held out a hand, and Stan looked at it with caution. After a moment, the man sighed. "Shake my hand," he ordered.

He was confused, but didn't see any harm. He shook the man's hand with a firm grip.

He realized something.

"I didn't catch your name," Stan said with curiosity.

The man smiled, and, for a brief moment, Stan thought he saw a yellow glow come from his eye. It was almost unsettling.

"Call me Bill."


End file.
